God Eater: Daedalus Festival
by Vaenny
Summary: A.D. 2065. A certain village in a country somewhere in Southeast Asia was attacked by Aragami, leaving only one survivor. Five years later, that same survivor registered as a God Eater in the Far East branch, with the drive to kill all the Aragami responsible for his village's onslaught. The story takes place 5 years after the first game and 2 years after the second game.
1. Prologue: Triggered

**God Eater: Daedalus Festival**

Prologue: Triggered

A.D. 2065, April 12, 19:07

It was the Daedalus Festival: a celebration for the Daedalus river system created by Project Icarus which protected our village from Aragami for generations. The festival began with the traditional fireworks opening. Then floats made from recycled materials paraded the streets. Every villager left their small houses and watched the parade. But there was one person who stayed away because of a "gut-feeling" he had: me.

I stayed inside the room, avoiding everyone's cheers and frolics. I would have joined them any time, but not at the moment. Other than being afraid of fireworks, I was afraid of something abstract: nightmares. It were nightmares that kept me up at night, nightmares that kept me vigilant of my surroundings. But most importantly, it was a nightmare that foreshadowed the horrid event which was about take place.

It was five minutes before the actual festival. My father wanted me to join in with the other kids from the neighborhood.

"If you stay there, you won't get to see the floats." he said.

"It's fine. I don't want to see it."

Then he chuckled and said, "Well, it's better than staring blankly at the wall."

"No, it's not."

Then he paused for a while. None of us made a sound until he turned around and said, "...If that's what you want..."

"Bye."

He closed the door quietly, making sure he wouldn't disturb me anymore. And he didn't, because my last goodbye to him was the last thing I said before... it happened.

While I was sleeping on my bed, having a nightmare about the whole village drowned in blood, a scream from outside awoke me. At first, it was just one, but then everybody started screaming. Then I heard squishing and crashing together with the screaming. I wanted too see what was happening, but I gave it a second thought and decided to hide under the bed instead. Rubbing myself in dirt, I hid at the corner and waited for the door to open. I was scared, my heart was beating like crazy. I was breathing heavily, but I knew I had to keep my cool. And then...

"Bam!"

The door opened, revealing a velociraptor-like beast. It had two legs, a big tail, and a heavily-guarded head. Its jaws were covered in blood. Never had I seen something so terrifying. I covered my mouth and nose with my hands and prayed that the monster wouldn't spot me.

Fortunately, it left without finding out. I stayed under the bed until all the screaming had ended, which was almost an hour. Slowly, I crawled out, making sure that the coast was clear. And indeed, it was. There were no more screaming. Actually, there was no sound at all. It was too quiet. I looked out the window to see what all the ruckus was about and saw... A horrific scenery.

The once peaceful and clean village was now stained by blood and flesh. The streets were full of corpses and all the houses had collapsed, some only partially. It was too much for a 5-year old boy. I screamed to the top of my lungs, with tears falling down my cheeks. Then I collapsed, into a deep sleep, and I wished that it was all just a dream...

It was real... the Aragami had arrived... The Daedalus river couldn't protect us... The war between humans and gods had begun...


	2. Chapter 1: Orientation

Chapter 1: Orientation

A.D. 2076, June 2, 06:32; Fenrir Far East Branch

I sat alone near the entrance. After 10 years, I was finally ready to take my revenge on those monsters which destroyed my hometown. The lobby was pretty crowded. All kinds of people coming from different parts of East Asia came together to fight the corrupted beings known as Aragami. I was probably the only one coming from Southeast Asia. You're probably wondering why I was in the Far East branch instead of the Southeast Branch. That's because I was transferred by the director for reasons unknown. I thought it might had something to do with the new-type god arcs which was unavailable in my old branch. But it still didn't answer why I was chosen to go instead. Oh well, I can't complain about it, now that I was given the chance to kill Aragami.

Seated on the bench, I waited for the instructor. After a while, she appeared, wearing white apparel and holding a record sheet.

She looked at me and asked, "You are Karma Kou, I presume?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good." she responded, pointing at the elevator upstairs, "Take the elevator and go to the testing room. There, you'll be tested and oriented."

"Yes ma'am!"

After that, she left. Anxious, I went upstairs and went to the elevator. And as I was about to close the door, someone shouted, "Leave it open!"

And so I did, and from from the stairs appeared a guy much older that I was. He wore yellow and orange apparel, and a hat to top it off. He stepped inside the elevator and stood on the other side.

"...Thanks..." he said while gasping for air.

"S-sure."

Then as the door closed, there was nothing but silence. None of us spoke a word, until...

"So, you're the new recruit?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah..."

Judging from the way he spoke, I reckon he was a veteran. But it didn't really show because of the way he moved.

"So, it's your orientation, huh?" he said, "I remember my first orientation. Didn't really expect to carry a gun-type god arc, but I got used to it eventually."

"I see..."

"But man, you new-types are lucky..." he continued, "You get to carry both gun and blade! If only I had that kind of god arc..."

Before I could respond, the elevator door opened.

"Oh, this is my stop!" he said as he left the elevator, "See ya, newbie!"

I had mixed feelings from my meeting him. It made me think that moving to a new branch might not be a bad thing. The elevator descended once more and stopped at the last floor, where the testing center was. I walked straight to the door, where the orientation would take my hand, I reached out to the door handle. Then suddenly, Someone from the other side opened the door. I took a step back to give that person some space.

"Where is that-" she stopped, upon realizing that I was standing in her way.

"Umm... I..."

It was a woman with long brown hair, wearing a white lab gown. Actually, she didn't look all that old.

"Ah, you must be the new recruit!" she said.

"Y-yeah..."

She moved to her side and welcomed me in, "Then you may proceed."

And so I did. I entered the room the same time she left. When the door closed, my attention switched to the gigantic room. It was very spacious that one could fit a hundred people in it. At the center of the room was a machine of some sort. I approached it and then a voice started telling me instructions:

"place your wrists near the device to begin the compatibility test."

"Compatibility test? What about the orientation?"

"This is the orientation." the examiner said.

How strange. I thought for sure they would orient us first before testing us. Still, I placed my wrist on the device and... it suddenly pressed down, trapping my arms. I could feel nothing but pain from the other side. It felt like tiny worms were entering my arms, infecting me with viruses. I din't know that the compatibility test would be so painful. In fact, it was too painful that my arms started moving on its own. I couldn't control it. The next thing I knew, my hands were stuck with the machine.

"I-I can't get it out!"

"Relax." said the examiner, "It will be over immediately."

Then all of a sudden, the machine broke down into a million pieces. Out of the rubble was my wrist connected to a heavy metal bracelet and my hand holding a weapon of high caliber.

"U-umm... Was it supposed to do that?"

There was no reply. Maybe I broke it without realizing. Did I do something wrong? minutes later, the examiner returned, saying:

"We will now proceed with your diagnostic test."

Unprepared, a Vajra appeared right in front of me and took me by surprise. I took a step back, preparing myself. But it turned out to be a virtual copy.

The examiner briefed me of my objective: "First, you must ensure that your god arc is functioning properly."

So I swung my god arc left and right, up and down. It was functioning properly... until...

All of a sudden, my god arc transformed into jaws, desperately gnawing on the virtual Vajra.

"W-what's happening?!"

It took a while for the examiner to respond, "Calm down, it's a normal rou... fo... go..."

Before I knew it, I had lost consciousness. Just what was that abomination that appeared from my god arc? Was that what they called "devour"? Perhaps it was. Perhaps it's one of the reasons why we're called God Eaters...

* * *

Hey guys! This was the first chapter, and I didn't know if it was good or not because it's my first time writing a fanfic based from a game. Still, I hope you like it!

If you have suggestions, comments or reactions, please place it on the reviews. Thank you very much!


End file.
